


Bragging Rights

by lhunuial



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bounty Hunter, Chiss, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhunuial/pseuds/lhunuial
Summary: Taizo overhears a Chiss bounty hunter bragging over a conquest, a conquest Taizo knows very well.





	Bragging Rights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empire-at-war](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=empire-at-war).



Zo lowered himself on the seat once he claimed a cantina booth for himself. He ordered a drink. So far he was the first one there. That would change in due time. The booth next to him was occupied by a group of guys. One of them in particular stood out, a small Chiss man who looked like he was blushing, but he was rather vocal.

 

“… I swear man, she is this gorgeous Mandalorian woman. Chiss, but she’s Mandalorian now. She couldn’t resist me. She saw me and she had to have me.”

At that moment Zo started listening. Not many Chiss were Mandalorians, but he knew at least one of them who was, and that was his own daughter. His eyes narrowed as the conversation in the booth next to him continued.

“I fucked her in my shower and she came all over me, I swear. She squirted all over my face, that’s how hard I fucked her.”

His hand slipped to one of his blasters. If it was Thavari this guy was talking about, then he would make him think twice next time he felt like bragging about his conquests, but so far there was no definite proof. Zo knew his daughter very well, but he didn’t need to know everything, not did he need to. Thavari’s business was her business.

~*****~

The subject of his thoughts suddenly appeared in his line of vision. Zo raised his arm and waved at Thavari to let her know where he was. She looked injured. Even from that distance he saw the bruises on her face and something that looked like a cut. That was enough to make him rise from his seat and walk towards his daughter.

“Buir,” she managed to say as she threw herself into his arms.

He drew her close against his body and soothingly ran his hand through her hair, placed a kiss upon her head. “What happened?”

Neither of them were very vocal about their emotions and feelings, their line of work simply did not allow that. When they were together though, with their family, with their loved ones, they allowed affection to show.

Thavari sighed deeply and told her father about the bomb run on Balmorra, the Mandalorians who died in that attack and the people who got injured. “…Messai called me on the way here. Our death count is now 11. Two more died over night.”

Taizo’s fingers trembled and he growled, yet he didn’t speak. He waited for Thavari to continue the story. “I lost it, buir. When we returned from the battleground all I could think about what how I wanted to beat that shabuir up for his mistake. I walked straight into the operations center and set him on fire.” Her hands turned into fists and she hit his chest. “They didn’t need to die. If that incompetent fool had warned me ahead of time I would have been able to get them all out. I even told him to warn before sending the bomb squad in, but there was no word from him at all.”

He led her towards their table and ordered something to drink for her. She chuckled all of a sudden. “I probably shouldn’t have set him in fire. It wasn’t very professional. I broke one of your rules.”

Zo grabbed her hand and made her look into his eyes. “You didn’t. The hu'tuun asked for it, he broke the contract.”

“I’ll probably get a call from Darth Fatale soon, for laying a hand on one of her subordinates. Wouldn’t surprise me if she’s gonna Force-choke me over holo.” Thavari buried her face in her hands.

Taizo shook his head. “If you do get a call I think it will be to thank you. Fatale isn’t as crazy a Sith as you think. She’s a tactician and she hates incompetent fools like that hut'uun. You probably did her a favor by frying that one.”

“Maybe.” The younger Mandalorian finished her drink and rose from her seat. “I gotta get going, Promised Inea I’d meet up with her on the Promenade. Thanks, buir.”

He placed another kiss upon her brow. “Any time. Tell Inea I say hi.” Zo watched her walk into the direction of the exit.

~*****~

At the same time movement happened in the booth next to him. The small Chiss guy got up from his seat as well and chased after her. “Hey! Mandalorian pain in the ass, don’t we say hi anymore?”

Thavari rolled her eyes and sighed, turned around to greet her friend. “Su cuy'gar, Shavi.”

Seeing her up close made Shavi pause. She was injured and she looked tired, even sounded tired. He hadn’t seen her in a while, now he knew why. This was a bit of an eye-opener for him. He’d never seen her like this before. She was vulnerable and he knew she would have rather had that he had not seen her like this.

“Shavi, if you have something to say, say it. I have places to be at.”

Her voice roused him from his thoughts. She was waiting for a response. Shavi blinked a few times and tried to form a coherent sentence. Maybe he shouldn’t be here, talking to her right now. “I… eh. I….” He could curse himself. “Are you all right?”

Thavari shrugged. “Could be better, could be worse.”

Yeah, that was the Thav he loathed and loved. The tough act was back in place. It was only a matter of time. Maybe he had that effect on her.

“Look, Shavi. I need to go. I’ll give you a call later, ok? We can discuss how I got to look a mess later.” She placed a hand upon his shoulder and nodded at him, then turned around to leave the cantina. He couldn’t help stare at her as she walked away. She still had that glorious ass. Thank the maker nothing had happened to her ass.

He returned to his friends, who let him sit back at their table. They cheered at him and poked him.“Was that the Mandalorian chick?”

Shavi straightened himself and leaned back in his seat. A grin appeared on his face. “Yeah, that was her. Did you see her ass?”

When his friends agreed and described how good they thought the girl’s ass looked Shavi felt better again. “I plan to tap that ass later.”

His friends high fived him, complimented him on his taste in women and for his plans. They kept on cheering and ordering drinks and food.

~*****~

If Zo had given the guys next to him the benefit of the doubt about their bragging earlier, now the subject of their bragging had been confirmed. It had been about Thavari after all. That was enough to rouse the Mandalorian into action. He left his own booth and walked over to the booth containing the group of men. “You wanna repeat that, boy?”

Before Shavi even realized what was happening he found himself looking into a blaster’s barrel. Next he was pulled out of the booth and pushed against the nearest wall. That seemed familiar, except now it wasn’t a gorgeous female Mandalorian. No, it was that big guy with the dreads, the guy Thavari had bee n hugging. He figured the guy must belong to the same clan as Thav. “What the hell, man? What did you do that for?”

Zo put his blaster against the Chiss’ head. “Listen up, scumbag. That’s my daughter you’re bragging about, my pride and joy. She is worth ten of you, if not more. I have no idea why she slept with you, but that’s her business. If I ever catch you disrespecting her again you start running, boy. Run as far as you can and when I catch up to you, which you can count on, you will face my blasters. You will beg for your life.”

Shavi paled considerably. This guy was not only a lot taller than he was, but also stronger, much stronger. Thavari’s father… Shit, this did not look good for him. His friends got out of the booth as well, trying to reason with the Mandalorian, but the man wouldn’t budge. “Consider yourself fortunate I’m not frying you here on the spot.”

The only thing he could do, Shavi thought to himself, was trying to talk himself out of the situation. That was what he was best at, he could try to calm the Mandalorian down. “I am so sorry, sir. I swear I did not mean to disrespect your daughter. I consider her one of my friends.”

Zo wasn’t impressed yet. “Funny way you treat your friends.” He kept his eyes on the pipsqueak.  
  
“I was just trying to brag to my friends, because they keep talking about the girls they have slept and I didn’t want to be left behind. I didn’t sleep with her. I never touched her, I swear!” Shavi tried to convince the man that nothing had happened at all. He didn’t need to know that he had slept with the girl.

At first it seemed like the man didn’t buy it, but he eventually released Shavi. Not without issuing another warning. “Talk like that about her again, and you get to run, boy.”

“I won’t, I swear! Shavi gasped for breath and watched the tall Mandalorian leave. This was something he wouldn’t forget very soon. Another tale to talk about while having a drink. Maybe he should warn Starv about this guy too. He looked up at his friends. “Another drink, guys?”


End file.
